The Internet is a global set of interconnected computer networks communicating via a protocol known as the Transmission Control Protocol and Internet Protocol (TCP/IP). The World Wide Web (WWW) is a fully distributed system for sharing information that is based upon the Internet. Information shared via the WWW is typically in the form of HyperText Markup Language (HTML) "pages" or documents. HTML pages, which are associated with particular WWW logical addresses, are communicated between WWW-compliant systems using the so-called HyperText Transport Protocol (HTTP). HTML pages may include information structures known as "hypertext" or "hypertext links." Hypertext, within the context of the WWW, is typically a graphic or textual portion of a page which includes an address parameter contextually related to another HTML page. By accessing a hypertext link, a user of the WWW retrieves the HTML page associated with that hypertext link.
Most user interfaces to the WWW are graphical in nature and, therefore, require a considerable degree of computational power. For example, WWW "browsers" from companies such as Microsoft.RTM. and Netscape.RTM. require relatively powerful personal computers running sophisticated operating systems. These personal computer systems are relatively expensive, hard to maintain and intimidating to consumers unfamiliar with computer interfaces.
Video on demand (VOD) systems have been developed that employ massive computing power for the interactive delivery of video information to subscribers using, e.g., cable television networks. A typical VOD system includes a high bandwidth forward channel for delivery of video and/or audio programming in a standard analog format (e.g., NTSC, PAL, SECAM) or a standard digital format (e.g., MPEG, MPEG2). A low bandwidth back channel allows a subscriber to interact with the video server to control video delivery options, such as video selection or other programming options. Newly developed VOD systems, such as DIVA Systems Corporation's On-Set interactive digital video service, provide subscribers with an easy to use on-screen user interface and, due to a high speed back channel, a low-latency interactive experience. However, such systems are designed to deliver interactive video and have not heretofore been used to distribute WWW information.
Therefore, a method and apparatus for interactively accessing information from the WWW suitable for use in an interactive information distribution system, illustratively a cable television system or a video on demand system, is seen to be desirable.